Tout le monde a droit à une famille
by Hinaa
Summary: Lena a vécu 5 ans presque seule, mais maintenant, elle doit partir. Il y en aurait d'autres comme elle et elle est obligée de les rejoindre si elle veut enfin avoir une famille. Ma première fiction, suite du 4ème livre.
1. Chapitre I : Départ Imprévu

Bonjour à tous !

Voici ma première fiction, j'espére qu'elle vous plaira.

N'oubliez pas de laisser votre avis ;-)

Bonne lecture et rendez-vous dans 2 semaines pour le prochain chapitre.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre I : Départ imprévu<strong>

J'avais passé les cinq premières années de ma vie (4 ans et 11 mois, plus précisément) avec très peu de compagnie, si on peut appeler ça de la compagnie. Juste une voix. Aucune présence physique. Sauf quand il fallait me couper les cheveux : je n'aimais pas qu'il soient trop long, et c'est toujours le cas maintenant. Mais même lors de ces moments, je ne pus voir à quoi ressemblait _la voix_ : il m'était interdit de regarder, à moins de vouloir me retrouver vraiment seule. Et c'était la dernière chose que je souhaitais.

_La voix_ avait toujours été la. _Elle_ m'avait beaucoup appris : parole, lecture et écriture pour commencer, puis diverses matières telles que les mathématiques, l'histoire ou encore les sciences. Mais _elle_ m'a surtout appris à respecter les humains, ne pas les chasser, ne pas me nourrir de leur sang, aussi attirant qu'il puisse être._ Elle_ avait entendu parler de deux clans (De quoi ? _Elle_ a toujours refusé de me le dire) dont les membres se nourrissaient exclusivement de sang animal. _Elle_ tenait à ce que je suive ce régime. _Elle_ n'avait pas réussi, n'y était jamais arrivée, malgré plusieurs tentatives. _Elle_ voulait m'éviter de faire cette erreur. Je me suis donc contentée de ce mode d'alimentation.

Excusez-moi, je m'égare un peu. Revenons à mon éducation. Les seules choses qu'_elle_ ne m'avait pas apprises, c'était ce qu'_elle_ était et ce que moi j'étais. La première parce qu'_elle_ ne voulait pas et la seconde parce qu'_elle_ ne le savait pas. Tout le reste, _elle_ me l'a enseigné grâce à des livres. Et ce qui ne se trouvait pas dans les livres, _elle_ me l'expliquais.

_Elle_ m'apportait chaque matin de nouveaux livres qu'_elle_ déposait au pied de mon lit. _Elle_ allait chercher tout ça en ville pendant la nuit. _Elle_ ne dormait pas. Jamais !

Les loisirs avaient aussi leurs places dans mes journées. Romans, CD's, films et autres faisaient aussi partie des _paquets du pied du lit_ J'ai même eu un iPod et un ordinateur portable. La musique était une de mes passions (Elle l'est toujours, d'ailleurs) et j'aurais bien aimé savoir en jouer.

Ah ! J'ai oublié de vous dire ! Je m'appelle Lena et, d'après ce qu'on m'a dit, je serais née le 21 juin 2005. J'ai de courts (très courts) cheveux noirs, des yeux bleus et je suis assez petite. En plus de la musique, j'ai de nombreuses passions.

À l'époque dont je vous ai parlé, je vivais dans une petite maison perdue dans les bois de la région des Grands Lacs à environ une centaine de kilomètres de Chicago. C'était un très bel endroit et j'aimerais beaucoup y retourner un de ces jours.

D'après ce dont je me souviens (et je peux vous assurer que ma mémoire est fiable), j'y avais toujours vécu. En tout cas, jusqu'au 21 mai 2010, jour de mon départ. Mais je vous expliquerai cela un peu plus tard.

Ainsi, je n'avais jamais dormi ailleurs. Même lorsque j'allais chasser, je m'arrangeais pour revenir avant la nuit. Je fus donc très étonnée de trouver un matin au pied de mon lit tout le matériel nécessaire pour camper.

Mais ce qui m'a encore plus étonnée, c'est cette phrase que _la voix_ a dite à ce moment-là.

- Prépare tes affaires, tu dois partir !

Je ne le savais pas encore, mais ces quelques mots allaient totalement changer ma vie. Et à tout jamais.


	2. Chapitre II : La rencontre

Bonjour tout le monde !

Comme promis, me voici avec un nouveau chapitre. J'esoère qu'il vous plaira.

Bonne lecture ;-)

_Réponse à lyli13 : Tu auras bientôt les répsonses à tes questions. Mais si tu fais bien attention à certains détails dans ces deux chapitres-ci, tu pourras peut-être les deviner pas toi-même._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre II : La rencontre<strong>

- Je... Je ne comprends pas, dis-je. Pourquoi dois-je partir ? Tu ne veux plus que je reste ? Tu en as marre de devoir t'occuper de moi ? Tu...

- Non, pas du tout ! M'interrompit-_elle._ On m'a dit qu'il y a quelqu'un comme toi dans un des clans dont je t'ai parlé, ils seraient même deux. Ça serait une bonne idée que tu les rejoignes.

- Pourquoi ?

- Déjà, ça te ferait plus de compagnie qu'avec moi. Et tu pourrais en apprendre plus sur tes origines. En plus, d'après ce qu'on m'a appris, c'est bien plus qu'un clan, c'est une famille. Je suis persuadé qu'ils t'accueilleront à bras ouverts.

- D'accord.

Je savais que ça ne me servirais à rien de m'y opposer, alors autant ne pas le faire. Puis soudain, une pensée me traversa l'esprit.

- Je suppose que tu ne m'accompagnes pas.

- Ta capacité à comprendre les choses aussi rapidement m'impressionnera toujours. Et, une fois de plus, tu as raison : je ne t'accompagne pas. Je pense qu'il vaut mieux que tu y ailles seule. Vas préparer tes affaires puis repose-toi, Tu en auras bien besoin. Je t'expliquerai comment te rendre là-bas demain.

Je _l'_écoutai et allais préparer tout ce qu'il me fallait. Cela m'a occupée jusqu'en début d'après-midi. Et heureusement qu'_elle_ avait prévu un très grand sac !

Je ne savais pas que j'avais autant de choses à emporter avec moi et, malgré l'imposante taille du sac, il m'a fallu plusieurs essais avant d'arriver à y faire tout rentrer. Et, évidemment, j'avais oublié le matériel de camping.

J'avais passé tellement de temps à entasser tous mes CD's, mes films, mes livres, mon ordinateur ainsi que tous les habits qui étaient encore à ma taille dans le sac que je n'avais absolument aucune envie de tout recommencer pour y mettre le _kit du parfait petit campeur_. En plus, j'étais certaine qu'il ne rentrerait pas. Je décidai donc d'attacher tout ça au sac. C'était la meilleure solution vu que je devrais m'en servir tous les soirs.

Une fois ce problème réglé, je sortis chasser pour ne pas avoir à le faire le matin suivant avant de partir.

Partir... Je n'arrivais pas à croire que j'allais quitter cette maison qui avait été la mienne pendant presque cinq ans. J'étais triste de m'en aller et surtout de _la_ quitter puisqu'_elle_ ne m'accompagnerait pas, mais aussi heureuse car j'allais enfin avoir les réponses à mes question et peut-être avoir une famille. En tout cas, je l'espérais.

Je rentrai tôt de ma chasse afin de pouvoir me reposer. Apparemment, le voyage allait être long, alors autant essayer d'aller dormir, même si ça n'allait pas être facile. Contrairement à ce que je pensais, je m'endormis dès que ma tête se posa sur mon oreiller. J'eus juste le temps de penser que le lendemain serait une rude journée.

Et cette fois, j'avais raison. Après un réveil aux aurores plutôt difficile et une rapide préparation, je reçus les explications pour le voyage. Le trajet avait été tracé sur une carte. Je devais me rendre aux environs Forks, dans l'état de Washington.

L'itinéraire prévu évitait les endroits habités : il valait mieux que je ne me fasse pas repérer. Même si, malgré son poids, je portais mon sac sans difficultés, ça ne serait pas le cas d'une humaine de ma taille. En plus, je me déplace beaucoup plus rapidement que le plus rapide des humains. Impossible, donc, de passer inaperçue.

Je mis mon iPod et la carte dans ma poche et je fis mes adieux à _ma voix_. Dès que cela fut fait, j'allumai mon iPod et partis.

Á la fin de la journée, il n'avait plus de batterie, mais j'avais parcouru pas mal de chemin. Je n'aimais pas courir sans musique, cependant, je n'avais pas vraiment le choix. Je montai rapidement mon petit campement et allai dormir.

Le lendemain, c'est avec surprise que je vis que mon iPod était rechargé. _Elle_ me suivait sûrement pour s'assurer que j'arriverais bien à destination. Enfin, c'était ce que je pensais.

Au bout de quinze jours, j'étais arrivée près de Forks. J'aurais pu arriver plus vite, mais je dois bien vous avouer que j'avais peur de leur réaction, ce qui m'a fait trainer un peu.

Donc, le jour de mon arrivée, je les vis enfin. Cependant, je restais assez éloignée : je voulais me faire remarquer le plus tard possible.

Même à cette distance, je les voyais très clairement. Ils étaient en train de s'amuser dans ce que je supposais être leur jardin. Je l'aurais plutôt qualifié de clairière vu sa taille. La maison aussi était imposante et on aurait dit que la façade n'était faite que d'une immense baie vitrée.

Pourtant, ce sont les personnes qui s'amusaient dans le jardin-clairière qui m'ont le plus impressionnée : ils avaient presque tous la peau pale et surtout, ils étaient tous d'une beauté à couper le souffle.

Après quelques minutes d'observation, je me décidai enfin à m'approcher un peu en essayant d'être discrète.

Et, comme il fallait s'y attendre, je marchai sur une branche qui fit pas mal de bruit en craquant. Pour la discrétion, c'était raté !

- Merde, chuchotai-je.

Tout en me maudissant intérieurement, je priai pour qu'on ne me remarque pas. Mais visiblement, ma prière n'a pas été entendue car l'un d'entre-eux, un homme grand avec des cheveux cuivrés, se tourna dans ma direction et m'observa attentivement.

Quant à moi, j'étais pétrifiée par la peur de ce qu'il pourrait ce passer dans les instants à venir.

* * *

><p>N'oubliez pas de laisser une petite review :-)<p>

Á dans deux semaines pour la suite !


	3. Chapitre III : Réaction, explications et

Bonjour à vous !

J'espère que je ne vous ai pas trop manqué.

Voici un nouveau chapitre, plus long que les précédents.

Bonne lecture ;-)

**P.S: Les phrases écrites en italique sont les pensées de Lena.**

_Réponse à lyli13 : Merci :-) Et je coupe où je veux ^^_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre III : Réaction, explications et présentations<strong>

J'arrivai finalement à détacher mes yeux de lui pour regarder ce qu'il se passait autour de moi. Les autres venaient de remarquer qu'il regardait dans ma direction et se mirent également à me regarder les uns après les autres. Ils affichaient tous un air étonné.

Soudain, ils rejoignirent rapidement celui qui me fixait depuis le début et tous commencèrent à discuter. Comme ils me tournaient le dos, je ne pouvais pas voir qui parlait. Par contre, je les entendais très clairement. Le seul que je voyais de face était le grand aux cheveux cuivrés. Apparemment, les autres étaient en train de l'interroger.

- Qui est-elle ?

- Une hybride, mais j'ignore son nom et d'où elle vient, répondit-il.

_Une hybride ? _me demandai-je. _S'il le dit, ça doit être vrai. Mais quel genre d'hybride ? J'aimerais bien le savoir. C'est quand même de ce que je suis dont il s'agit. S'ils pouvaient être plus précis sur ce sujet, ça m'arranger..._

L'un d'eux interrompis mes réflexions en l'interrogeant de nouveau.

- Une hybride ? Comme Nessie ?

_Ainsi, il y en a vraiment une autre. J'aimerais bien faire sa connaissance. __Ça __pour..._

- Oui, m'interrompit-il (ça devait être une habitude chez eux d'interrompre les pensées des gens), elle est mi-humaine, mi-vampire.

J'avais bien fait de venir. J'avais appris en quelques minutes ce que j'étais et en ai déduit ce qu'ils étaient. Ils étaient des vampires et, étrangement, ça ne me choquait pas.

Cependant, un détail de la conversation me gênais. Il avait dit ignorer mon nom et l'endroit d'où je venais. Mais comment aurait-il pu le savoir?

- Elle se demande comment j'aurais pu savoir qui elle est, dit-il en souriant.

__Ça _a l'air de l'amuser en plus ! Et depuis quand quelqu'un d'autre que moi peut savoir ce que je pense ?_

- Et maintenant, elle pense que ça m'amuse et ne comprend pas comment je connais ses pensées, annonça-t-il en souriant encore plus.

_Mais, c'est qu'il se moque de moi en plus ! Qu'est-ce qu'il m'énerve celui-là ! Et puis, comment il fait pour..._

Et là, ce fut comme dans les bandes dessinées. La petite ampoule qui s'allume, vous voyez ?

_S'il peut savoir ce que je pense, ils peut donc lire dans mes pensées... Fascinant._

Je le regardai pour savoir su j'avais juste ou pas et je ne pus retenir un rire en voyant sa tête : il avait un air étonné, les yeux écarquillés, la bouche ouverte et tout ce qui va avec, et on aurait dit qu'il était mis sur pause.

Visiblement, les autres se demandaient ce qu'il lui arrivait et essayaient, en vain, de le faire redescendre sur Terre. D'après ce que j'entendais, il s'appelait Edward. Un chouette prénom qui pourrait donner pleins de surnoms, et certains pourrais même être assez marrants. Je décidai d'aider les autres vu qu'il n'avait pas l'air de revenir parmi nous.

_Allez Eddy l'astronaute ! Il est temps de redescendre de ta planète !_

Et comme je m'y attendais, il a réagi immédiatement en me lançant un regard meurtrier. Par contre, il ne faisait toujours pas attention aux autres qui comprenaient de moins en moins la situation. C'était assez comique vu de là où je me trouvais. Mais c'était encore à moi de lui faire remarquer qu'on s'adressait à lui. Puisqu'il fallait le faire, autant y aller franchement. En plus, il n'avait pas l'air d'aimer les surnoms. Je comptais bien me servir de cette information pour le faire réagir.

_Dis, mon p'tit Eddinouchet, ils attendent tes explications, là._

J'avais vu juste : il m'a lancé un regard encore plus meurtrier que le précédent avant d'enfin prêter attention aux questions des autres.

- J'ai juste été très étonné, expliqua-t-il. Elle a compris encore plus rapidement que Carlisle que je lis dans les pensées. Elle a l'air très perspicace.

- Pourquoi tu as eu l'air énervé, après ? demanda l'un d'eux.

- Ne compte pas sur moi pour te le dire.

- Dommage, dit la même personne d'un ton déçu.

Edward évita les questions à propos de ses envies de meurtre que les autres ne tarderaient pas à poser en m'interrogeant.

- Tu pourrais m'en dire un peu plus sur toi ? Je transmettrai aux autres.

_Bien sur mon cher Eddy _(Il grimaça en entendant le surnom et je souris) _Je m'appelle Lena, je viens de la région des Grands Lacs à environ une centaine de kilomètres de Chicago, je suis née le 21 juin 2005 et je ..._

- Alors, m'interrompit-il (Encore et ça commençait à m'énerver), elle s'appelle Lena, elle vient des Grands Lacs, plus précisément des alentours de Chicago, et elle est née le 21 juin 2005.

Je commençai à lui crier (ou peut-être hurler) dessus mentalement dès qu'il eut fini sa phrase. Au début, il était surpris, mais ça l'a vite fait rire, ce qui m'énerva encore plus. Je cherchai donc en moyen de lui cacher mes pensées pour me venger un peu et je trouvai rapidement. Je commençai alors à compter et à ne penser à rien d'autre.

Apparemment, ça fonctionnait car il me regardait avec un air étonné, un peu frustré et surtout énervé.

Cette fois-ci, il répondit immédiatement aux questions qu'on lui posait. Cela n'avait pas l'air d'être facile à comprendre pour les autres.

- Elle a trouvé comment faire pour que je n'aie pas accès à ses pensées.

- Elle fait comment ? lui demanda-t-on.

- Elle compte.

- Simple mais efficace, on dirait.

Je ne pu résister à l'envie de l'embêter un peu plus. On ne sait jamais, ça pourrait être drôle.

_136. Oh, le petit Eddichou est faché ? 137. Dommage pour toi. 138. Moi, ça m'amuse beaucoup. 139. 140..._

Sa réaction ne se fit pas attendre. Il me lança un regard encore plus meurtrier que les précédent tandis que j'étais prise d'un fou rire incontrôlable.

- Mais elle se moque de moi en plus ! dit-il d'un ton indigné, ce qui, évidemment, ne m'aida pas à me calmer.

- Je sens qu'on va bien s'entendre, elle et moi, affirma un géant plein de muscles en se tournant vers moi et en me souriant.

Même s'il était très impressionnant, il avait l'air plutôt sympa.

J'arrivai finalement à me calmer et m'avançai vers eux.

- Je vais vous parler directement, leur dis-je, parce que le télépathe me tape sur les nerfs.

- Tu as fais quoi pour l'énerver autant tout à l'heure ? me demanda le géant.

- Visiblement, Monsieur n'apprécie pas les surnoms, répondis-je en souriant.

- C'est à dire ?

- Disons que ça ne lui a pas vraiment fait plaisir d'être appelé Eddy l'astronaute quand il était dans la Lune. Et se faire surnommer Eddinouchet juste après ne l'a pas aidé à se calmer.

- T'as pas osé quand-même ? Demanda-t-il d'un air étonné.

- À ton avis ?

- Vu la tête qu'il fait, je dirais que oui.

Je hochai la tête pour confirmer et Monsieur Muscles commença à rire. On aurait dit qu'il ne s'arrêterait jamais. À ce moment, il ressemblait plus à un grand enfant qu'à l'ours dont il à l'air la première fois qu'on le voit. Tous les autres se retenaient visiblement de rire, mais certains n'allaient pas tarder à craquer.

- Emmett ! cria Edward.

Mon géant préféré s'arrêta immédiatement de rire et commença à râler.

- Pfff, on ne peut même plus rigoler un peu. T'es pas marrant Edward.

- Tu te trompe Emmett, dis-je. On dit : "T'es pas marrant... Eddy"

Emmett éclata de rire et je fis pareil en voyant la tête d'Edward : l'expression qu'il avait quand il était en colère était assez drôle. À mon avis, s'il n'y avait pas tout ce monde, il m'aurait sauté à la gorge depuis bien longtemps.

Soudain, il grogna. C'était vraiment effrayant comme son. Mon coeur rata un battement et je me pétrifiai immédiatement, osant à peine respirer. La situation n'avait plus rien de comique. Edward non plus d'ailleurs. Il était même un peu flippant. Je me demandais s'il n'allait pas m'attaquer finalement.

- Edward ! Tu n'as pas honte de te comporter ainsi ? le gronda une petite femme aux longs cheveux bruns.

- Désolé Esmé, répondit-il d'une toute petite voix.

On aurait dit un enfant surpris en train de faire une bêtise. Cependant, je me retins de rire ou même de penser à rire : ça ne ferait qu'aggraver mon cas. C'était déjà très gentil de la part d'Esmé d'avoir bien voulu me sauver.

- Si on allait s'installer à l'intérieur pour que tu nous explique ce qui t'amène ici ? proposa un grand homme blond.

J'acquieçai et je suivis tout le monde dans la maison. L'intérieur était tout aussi beau que l'intérieur.

Nous nous installâmes tous dans le salon et je leur fis un résumé de ma vie. Le grand blond s'avança vers moi et pris la parole :

- Bienvenue parmi nous ! J'espère que tu te plairais ici. Tu peux rester aussi longtemps que tu le souhaites. Je m'appelle Carlisle.

Il me tendis la main et je la serrai. Ensuite, tous vinrent se présenter. La plus enthousiaste fut la dernière : Alice. Elle me pris dans ses bras pour me souhaiter la bienvenue, puis commença à parler. Elle me posait un tas de questions, mais ne me laissait pas le temps d'y répondre. Impossible d'arrêter son monologue.

Quand elle eut enfin fini, Edward me proposa de m'installer dans son ancienne chambre. Alice m'y conduit tout en me disant que si je voulais changer la déco, elle m'emmènerait faire su shopping plus tard. J'acceptais et elle rejoignit les autres en bas.

Je rangeais mes affaires, puis, même s'il était encore tôt, je m'endormis rapidement.

* * *

><p>Une p'tite review ? En tout cas, ça me ferait bien plaisir ;-)<p>

Le prochain chapitre est d'un autre POV. Ceux qui trouvent de qui auront droit à un extrait de la suite (quand je l'aurai écrit)

Bsx à tous et à dans deux semaines =)


	4. Chapitre IV : La famille s'agrandit

Salut, salut tout le monde !

Voici l'avant dernier chapitre de cette fiction (et oui, déjà).

Bonne lecture, on se retrouve en bas ;-)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre IV : La famille s'agrandit<strong>

**Edward POV**

Nous étions tous dans le jardin lorsque j'entendis un bruit venant de la forêt. J'écoutais plus attentivement pour être sur qu'il y avait bien quelqu'un.

- Merde, chuchota ce quelqu'un.

Je décidai d'utiliser mon don pour en savoir un peu plus sur ses intentions mais ce que j'entendais ne m'aidais pas beaucoup. Cette personne se maudissait tout en suppliant qu'on le la remarque pas. C'était assez amusant à entendre. Et ça avait piqué ma curiosité. Je me tournais donc dans la direction de ces paroles incessantes. Rien qu'à l'entendre, on aurait dit Alice. D'ailleurs, elle lui ressemblait aussi physiquement : toutes les deux petites avec des cheveux courts. L'inconnue faisait un peu plus d'1m50, ses cheveux noirs étaient coupés très courts et ses yeux étaient bleus.

Ce n'était pas un vampire : son cœur battait. Mais plus vite que celui d'un humain. Ce devait être une hybride. Cependant, sa peau était beaucoup plus pale que celle de Nahuel, presque aussi blanche que la notre. Il était donc peu probable qu'elle soit une de ses demi-sœurs. Je me demandais s'il y avait encore d'autres hybrides dont on ignorait l'existence et s'ils allaient tous venir ici.

Le reste de la famille finit par me rejoindre une fois que tous l'avaient vue.

- Qui est-ce ? demanda Carlisle.

- Une hybride, dis-je, mais j'ignore son nom et d'où elle vient.

L'inconnue se demanda qu'elle genre d'hybride elle était. J'étais étonné qu'elle ne le sache pas.

- Une hybride ? m'interrogea à nouveau Carlisle. Comme Nessie ?

- Oui, elle est mi-humaine, mi-vampire, lui dis-je, répondant en même temps à la question de mon père et à celle de l'inconnue.

Je sondais une fois de plus ses pensées pour en savoir un peu plus sur elle, mais, visiblement, un détail de la conversation la gênait. J'en fis part aux autres.

- Elle se demande comment j'aurais pu savoir qui elle était.

Je souris car il y avait de grandes chances pour qu'elle ne trouve pas comment j'aurais pu le savoir. Après ça, elle pensait que je me moquais et elle ne comprenais toujours pas.

- Et maintenant, elle pense que ça m'amuse et ne comprend pas comment je connais ses pensées, dis-je aux autres en souriant encore plus.

_" Mais, c'est qu'il se moque de moi en plus ! pensa-t-elle. Qu'est-ce qu'il m'énerve celui-là ! Et puis, comment il fait pour... "_

Soudain, elle interrompis ses pensées. Elle se doutais sûrement de quelque chose, mais j'étais certain qu'elle se trompais. J'avais hâte d'entendre ses théories : ça pourrait être amusant. J'écoutais donc de nouveau ses pensées.

_" S'il peut savoir ce que je pense, ils peut donc lire dans mes pensées... Fascinant. "_

Je n'écoutai même pas ses pensées jusqu'au bout tellement j'étais étonné. Je ne m'attendais absolument pas à ce que ses suppositions soient justes. De toutes les personnes que je connaissais, elle était celle qui avait découvert mon don le plus rapidement. Encore plus rapidement que Carlisle. Cette petite était vraiment étonnante. J'avais vaguement conscience qu'il y avait un peu d'agitation autour de moi, normal vu la tête que je devais faire. Cependant, toute mon attention était focalisée sur l'inconnue. Ce fut elle, d'ailleurs, qui réussit à me sortir de mes pensées et pas de la manière la plus plaisante.

_" Allez Eddy l'astronaute ! Il est temps de redescendre de ta planète ! "_

Je lui lançais un regard meurtrier. J'avais horreur des surnoms. Je réfléchissait à ce que je pourrais faire pour me venger lorsqu'elle s'adressa une nouvelle fois à moi.

_" Dis, mon p'tit Eddinouchet, ils attendent tes explications, là__. "_

Je fis enfin attention à ma famille non sans avoir fusillé notre inconnue du regard. D'après ce qu'ils disaient et pensaient, ils ne comprenaient pas ce qu'ils se passait et commençaient à s'inquiéter de mon absence de réaction. Je me dépêchais donc de les rassurer.

- J'ai juste été très étonné, dis-je. Elle a compris encore plus rapidement que Carlisle que je lis dans les pensées. Elle a l'air très perspicace.

- Pourquoi tu as eu l'air énervé, après ? me demanda Emmett.

Évidemment ! S'il y avait bien quelqu'un pour faire attention à ce détail, c'était Emmett. Et si je lui disais ce qui ma énervé, il prendrait sûrement beaucoup de plaisir à me le rappeler pendant au moins un siècle. Je décidai alors de garder le silence sur cela.

- Ne compte pas sur moi pour te le dire, lui répondis-je.

- Dommage, dit-il. _" Je sens qu'on va bien s'amuser avec elle," _pensa-t-il ensuite.

Et moi, je sentais que ça serait à mes dépends qu'ils s'amuseraient. Pour éviter d'approfondir le sujet, j'interrogeais l'inconnue.

- Tu pourrais m'en dire un peu plus sur toi ? dis-je. Je transmettrai aux autres.

Elle commença ses explications sans oublier d'y glisser un petit surnom qui me fit grimacer. Je transmettais les informations à ma famille au fur et à mesure en pensant qu'elle continuerait. Mais je me trompais. Décidément, elle ne cesserait pas de me surprendre.

_" Dis, on ne t'a jamais appris la politesse ? _cria-t-elle mentalement tellement fort que j'en aurais presque eu mal à la tête._ Non, mais, t'as été élevé où ? Les autres ça passe, mais toi t'a pas d'excuses pour interrompre mes pensées parce que tu les entends ! On ne t'as jamais dit que c'était impoli de couper la parole au gens ?..."_

Une fois la surprise passée, je commençais à rire. Elle me faisait penser de plus en plus au lutin qui me servait de sœur : elle ont toutes les deux un sale caractère. Elles s'entendraient bien d'ailleurs. Je retournai quand même à ses pensées au cas où elle dirait quelque chose d'important sans pour autant parvenir à m'arrêter de rire.

Elle cherchait un moyen de me cacher ses pensées. Et moi, comme un imbécile, j'avais pensé qu'elle ne trouverait pas. Grosse erreur de ma part, parce qu'elle avait rapidement trouvé. Un des plus simple en plus. Et étrangement, personne de ma famille ne l'avait jamais utilisé. Comme d'habitude, elle me surprenait. Elle voulait m'énerver et elle avait réussi. En plus, c'était frustrant de ne plus savoir ce qu'elle pensait.

- Elle a trouvé comment faire pour que je n'aie pas accès à ses pensées, dis-je, anticipant les questions de la famille.

- Elle fait comment, demanda Alice.

- Elle compte, répondis-je en râlant.

- Simple mais efficace, on dirait, dit ma sœur _" Pourquoi n'y ai-je jamais pensé ?_ se demanda-t-elle._ C'est pourtant évident. "_

Quand je disait que les deux lutins s'entendraient bien, je n'avais pas tort...

Et malheureusement pour moi, notre chère Lena a décidé de me pousser à bout.

_" 136. Oh, le petit Eddichou est fâché ? 137. Dommage pour toi. 138. Moi, ça m'amuse beaucoup. 139. 140... "_

Je la fusillai du regard pour la deuxième fois alors qu'elle commença à rire.

- Mais elle se moque de moi en plus ! dis-je d'un ton indigné.

Et évidemment, elle rit encore plus, si c'était possible.

- Je sens qu'on va bien s'entendre, elle et moi, affirma Emmett en se tournant vers elle.

Je n'en doutais pas une seule seconde.

- Je vais vous parler directement, dit-elle en s'avançant faire nous, parce que le télépathe me tape sur les nerfs.

- Tu as fais quoi pour l'énerver autant tout à l'heure ? demanda Emmett.

J'aurais du me douter qu'il ne lâcherait pas l'affaire aussi facilement. Et j'ai naïvement espéré que Lena ne dirait rien. Mais pour mon malheur et pour l'hilarité d'Emmett, elle lui a tout raconté. Dans une tentative désespérée pour les faire arrêter de rire et pour que les autres ne s'y mettent pas, je criai un peu sur Em'.

- Pfff, on ne peut même plus rigoler un peu. T'es pas marrant Edward, dit-il en râlant.

- Tu te trompes Emmett, lui dit Lena. On dit : " T'es pas marrant Eddy "

Et ils recommencèrent tout les deux à rire alors que je pensait sérieusement à sauter à la gorge de Lena. Je décidai finalement de seulement lui faire un peu peur : je grognai. Elle s'arrêta immédiatement de rire et son coeur rata un battement. Elle avait l'air vraiment effrayée, ses pensées n'étaient plus très cohérentes et j'avais l'impression qu'elle osait à peine respirer. J'y était peut-être allé un peu fort.

- Edward ! Tu n'as pas honte de te comporter ainsi ? me dit Esmé.

- Désolé, répondis-je tout bas.

Et je le pensais vraiment. J'avais eu une réaction puérile et j'aurais du réfléchir un peu plus avant d'agir.

Carlisle nous sortit de cette situation en proposant à Lena d'entrer pour tout nous expliquer, ce qu'elle fit dès que nous fûmes tous installés. Une fois qu'elle eut fini ses explications, nous nous présentâmes chacun à notre tour et je lui proposai de s'installer dans mon ancienne chambre.

Alice l'y emmena et quand elle revint, elle me cachait ses pensées. Je me demandais ce qu'elle préparait.

- Dans quinze jours, c'est son anniversaire, nous dit-elle. Si on lui faisait une petite fête ? Elle va adorer ! Et on pourrait fêter son arrivée dans la famille en même temps.

Tous acceptèrent avec joie. La famille comptait désormais un membre de plus.

* * *

><p>Un petite review pour me dire si ça vous a plu ?<p>

Je publierai le prochain chapitre plus rapidement que d'habitude, normalement, le 24.

À bientôt, Hinaa.


	5. Chapitre V : Ce dont j'ai toujours rêvé

Bonjour tout le monde.

Voici le dernier chapitre de cette fiction, j'espère qu'il vous plaira.

Bonne lecture, je vous retouve en bas : )

_Réponses aux reviews anonymes :_

_rose : Merci. L'histoire n'avait pas beaucoup avancé car je souhaitais écrire le même chapitre d'un autre POV. J'esprère que tu aimeras ce chapitre._

_Lyli : Merci, merci ma cousine préférée ! Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne compte pas m'arrêter tout de suite ; )_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre V : Ce dont j'ai toujours rêvé<strong>

Cela fait maintenant quinze jours que je vis avec la famille Cullen et pour l'instant, tout se passe bien. J'ai juste eu quelques accrochages avec Edward, mais rien de bien grave. C'était plus des chamailleries que de véritables disputes. Il y a juste une fois où c'est allé plus loin. Et c'est grâce à ça qu'on à découvert mon don.

_[Flashback]_

_J'étais à Forks depuis cinq jours lorsque c'est arrivé. Nous étions tous dans le jardin et j'ai involontairement énervé Edward. Mais j'ai volontairement continué quand j'ai remarqué qu'il écoutait mes pensées. Je croyait qu'il allait faire comme les autres fois : me demander d'arrêter et ne plus écouter ce que je pensais. J'étais donc en train de faire une liste mentale des surnoms que je pourrais lui donner (Eddichou, Edwardinou ou encore Sweety Eddy) quand il s'est mis à grogner et s'est avancé vers moi, menaçant. Vu son regard, il avait sûrement des envies de meurtre. J'ai immédiatement commencé à courir. Je savait que c'était inutile vu que les vampires sont plus rapides que les hybrides. En plus, Edward était le plus rapide de la famille Cullen. Je continuai pourtant de courir alors que ce dernier se lançait à ma poursuite._

_Je n'était même pas encore à l'orée de la forêt qu'il m'avait déjà rattrapé. Au moment où il me prit le bras pour que je ne puisse pas m'en aller, il s'est passé une chose à laquelle je ne m'attendais absolument pas : j'entendais tout le monde, cependant aucun ne parlait. Visiblement, je pouvait entendre leurs pensées. Tous se demandaient ce qu'Edward allait faire et moi aussi d'ailleurs._

_Celui-ci était en train de se demander comment me terroriser pour le restant de mes jours sans me blesser quand il se rendit compte qu'il n'entendait plus ce que je pensais. Ce n'est que lorsqu'Edward m'a lâché et que je n'ai donc plus eu accès aux pensées des autres que j'ai remarqué que je n'avait pas bougé depuis qu'il m'avait touché. Je fermai rapidement la bouche, ouverte à cause du choc, mais je n'arrivait pas à mettre de l'ordre dans mes pensées incohérentes. Et Edward l'avait sûrement remarqué vu son regard interrogateur._

_- Pourrais-tu avoir des pensées cohérentes ou nous expliquer ce qu'il t'arrive ? demanda-t-il. Parce que là, personne ne comprend._

_J'arrivai enfin à reprendre mes esprits et expliquai ce qu'il s'était passé aux autres. À la fin de mon récit, ils affichaient tous un air étonné. Après quelques minutes, Carlisle prit la parole._

_- Il semblerait que ça soit ton don, dit-il. Rien qu'en touchant quelqu'un, tu serait capable d'utiliser son pouvoir et de le bloquer en même temps. Je n'ai jamais entendu parler d'un don pareil. Il faudrait voir si ça fonctionne également avec d'autres pouvoirs._

_On a donc essayé avec Bella, Renesmée, Alice et Jasper et ça a fonctionné à chaque fois. Cependant, avec Alice, c'était un peu différent : je voyais seulement les visions qu'elle avait. Carlisle a donc décidé que nous irions rapidement voir les Denali pour qu'Eleazar vérifie notre hypothèse._

_[Fin du flashback]_

Je m'amuse donc de temps en temps à écouter les pensées des autres ou à leur montrer les miennes. Du moins quand j'en ai le temps. Tous ont décidé de me donner des cours, certains moins sérieux que les autres. Cela allait des sciences (données par Carlisle) jusqu'au cours de jeu vidéo (donné, vous l'aurez sûrement deviné, par Emmett) en passant par le cours de piano qu'Edward avait proposé de me donner quand il a su que je voulais apprendre à jouer d'un instrument. Chaque cours m'intéressait beaucoup et, comme c'était les "passions" de ceux qui me les donnaient, je m'entendais bien avec chacun d'entre-eux.

En plus de cela, j'ai eu droit à quelques virées shopping avec Alice. Cette fille est une véritable pile électrique quand elle fait les magasins. Impossible de l'arrêter. Et elle peut trouver n'importe quel prétexte pour y retourner. Tu fais un trou dans un de tes T-shirts ? Pas grave, Alice t'emmène refaire toute ta garde-robe dans la demi-heure qui suit. Pour ma part, tant que je ne prends que les habits que je veux, j'y vais avec elle autant de fois qu'elle le souhaite. J'y suis donc allée pas moins de cinq fois depuis que je suis arrivée.

Et je dois y retourner encore aujourd'hui alors que nous y sommes déjà allées hier. Le prétexte cette fois-ci ? D'après Alice, j'ai grandi. Possible, mais de là à devoir changer tous mes vêtements... À mon avis elle me cache quelque chose. Et les autres aussi. Ils sont tous étranges depuis quelques jours.

- LENA ! crie une personne qui est sûrement Alice. Dépêche-toi ! Si on arrive en retard par ta faute, je te fais avaler de la nourriture humaine !

Je confirme, c'est Alice. Je descends immédiatement : je n'ai aucune envie de goûter de nouveau à la nourriture humaine. J'avais essayé une fois pour faire plaisir à Carlisle et je peux vous assurer que je ne le ferai plus jamais.

Après plusieurs heures et un nombre incalculable de magasins, nous rentrons enfin. En sortant de la voiture, je me rends compte qu'aucun bruit ne vient de la villa. Tout est silencieux. Je me tourne vers Alice et la voit avec un sourire à en faire pâlir le chat du Cheshire1. Maintenant, c'est sûr, elle cache quelque chose. Mais quoi ?

- Allez, viens ! dit-elle en m'arrachant presque le bras pour me trainer vers la villa.

Nous entrons donc dans la villa et nous nous dirigeons vers le salon. Ce que j'y vois me laisse sans voix. Tous sont présents. Il y a également certains vampires que je ne connais pas, mais ce sont sûrement les Denali. Les meubles ont été déplacés et une banderole sur laquelle il est écrit " Joyeux anniversaire " est suspendue au centre de la pièce. Au fond, il y a une table remplie de cadeaux. Je suis vraiment touchée qu'ils aient fait tout ça pour moi.

Une fois l'émotion passée et les remerciement faits, les Denali se présentent et Eleazar confirme ce que nous pensions pour mon don.

- Et quel est ce don ? demande la dénommée Kate.

- Je peux te faire une petite démonstration si tu le souhaites, dis-je. Mais d'abord, peux-tu me dire comment fonctionne le tien ?

Je sais qu'elle peut envoyer une décharge électrique à quelqu'un rien qu'en le touchant car les Cullen m'en avaient parlé, mais pour pouvoir utiliser mon don avec elle, je dois savoir comment il fonctionne.

- Il me suffit de toucher la personne et de décider de lui envoyer une décharge, tout simplement, répondit-elle.

- Ok. Tu aimerais savoir ce que ça fait ?

- Tu pourrais faire ça ? C'est d'accord a condition que tu y ailles doucement.

- Et si tu veux essayer sur moi avant, je t'en prie fais-toi plaisir, dis-je en souriant, sachant déjà ce qu'il devrait se passer.

Elle parait déstabilisée par ma réponse, mais se reprend vite et me tend la main que je prends immédiatement. Et comme je le pensais, son don ne marche pas.

- Bouclier ? me demanda-t-elle.

- Pas exactement, répondis-je. Prête ?

Elle acquiesce et j'essaie donc d'utiliser son don, en espérant y arriver sans il aller trop fort. Elle retire rapidement sa main, surprise. Visiblement, j'ai réussi.

- Co... Comment as-tu fait ?

- C'est mon don, répondis-je. En touchant quelqu'un, je peux utiliser son pouvoir et je suis immunisée contre celui-ci.

- En tout cas, c'est la première fois que je vois un don pareil, dit Eleazar.

- Et maintenant, les cadeaux ! s'exclama Alice.

...

La soirée s'était très bien passée et les Denali allaient rester quelques jours.

Je suis maintenant allongée dans mon lit en train de réfléchir en regardant le tableau de New-York qu'Esmée m'avait offert le lendemain de mon arrivée. Je l'aime beaucoup. En arrière plan, il y a des immeubles et la route en noir et blanc, et devant il y a un taxi en jaune. Je le trouve vraiment beau.

Couchée sous mes couvertures, je pense donc à aujourd'hui. Cette fête a été géniale et elle signifie beaucoup pour moi. C'est comme si, en faisant cette fête, ils m'accueillaient parmi eux.

Alors, aujourd'hui, j'ai eu le plus beau des cadeaux.

J'ai eu ce dont j'ai toujours rêvé.

Aujourd'hui et pour longtemps encore, j'ai enfin une famille.

**FIN**

* * *

><p>Alors, une dernière review?<p>

Le lien vers l'image du tableau de New-York est sur mon profil.

Avant de vous laisser pour deux longues semaines, je tiens à remercier by me (t'as cru que je t'avais oubliée, hein ?) pour avoir posté la plus longue review de cette fic : )

Au revoir ou à bientôt sur une autre fiction.

Bsx, Hinaa


End file.
